The Angry Hook Up NC17
by JasonLIzchemrocks
Summary: This is just a bit of something I think Jason and Elizabeth need. Basically what has played out on screen, the latest break up and Jason setting up the trust fund for Cameron and Jake has happened, but neither Jason or Elizabeth are handling it well.


_As usual I don't own the characters in this story I'm just borowing them for a little while. __I've been annoyed beyond belief at the tone of scenes between Jason and Elizabeth, not to mention the drought we are once again in. I have no doubt they will come trued. I got to thinking it's been a while for these two and they need to release some tension. They need to fight, it always leads to sex and if we can just persuade them to leave cell phones and pagers out of it we might get what I want for them._

**The Angry ****Hook Up**

Robin looked at her friend Elizabeth. She was dealing, only just. Elizabeth had confided in Robin how close she and Jason had got to having it all, only for Jake to be kidnapped and rip both their worlds apart. But she was dealing, or so she said. She had learned to hide behind a façade, but it was moments like this when Robin came upon her when Elizabeth's guard was down that she saw how immensely sad Elizabeth was. She was going through the motions it was obvious. It saddened Robin because if any two people needed some happiness it was Jason and Elizabeth. It was just that they both decided their happiness wasn't to be found together. Robin worried what this would mean for Jason, she could see what it was costing Elizabeth, but what of Jason? Would he take un-necessary risks? Ride his bike at break neck speeds with no care for his own personal safety. Robin shook her head, but what could she do? She plastered a smile on her face and prepared for the answering fake one Elizabeth would flash back at her.

"Well how are you today Nurse Webber?" she asked brightly and right on queue Elizabeth's expression changed and a fake smile of happiness stretched across her delicate features, making Robin wince inwardly.

"I'm wonderful and how is that gorgeous daughter of yours?"

"Perfect as always, demanding and perfect" Robin assured her.

"Of course! I have a patient to check on in room 712." Elizabeth dropped her gaze and stepped down and away from the hub, smiling broadly as she passed Lainey and Kelly. Robin watched her as she disappeared around the corner, shaking her head.

"Despite that bright and cheery smile that girl is miserable" Kelly observed.

"It's a normal reaction after what she's been through, her child kidnapped for the second time". Lainey shook her head in empathy.

"It's more than that, it's Jason" Robin informed them.

Kelly and Lainey looked at Robin, shocked that someone had voiced everyone's silent opinion.

"Yeah" Lainey and Kelly replied in unison.

Lainey moved to greet her next patient who was sitting patiently in the waiting area while Robin and Lainey busied themselves with patient files.

*******************************************

Three hours later and Robin was still no closer to a definite plan for cheering up Elizabeth. Robin wasn't even sure it was possible to cheer her up, but she wanted to support her and let her know her friends were there for her. She had one idea but it needed Lainey and Kelly to pull it off. Robin approached Epiphany at the hub.

"Epiphany do you know what time Elizabeth's shift finishes today?" she enquired.

"She was supposed to finish an hour ago but she was called in to the OR"

"Oh! I was hoping to catch her before she left for the day. I wanted to take her out for a drink and a girl's chat." Robin replied.

"If I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her. The chances are pretty even that she may or may not want some fun time with the girls after OR" Epiphany offered.

"Is it one of the MVA's that came in earlier? I know Patrick is working on one of the victims" Robin asked worriedly..

"Yes! She's in the OR with Patrick and Matt" Epiphany was worried, Robin could tell. Lainey and Kelly approached the Hub hearing the last part of the conversation.

"Elizabeth is?" Lainey asked, to which Epiphany nodded and then shook her head.

"I saw both the victims. Neither looks good to me." Epiphany stated knowingly.

"Well one obviously has head injuries for Patrick to be operating. What about the other?" Robin enquired.

"Two young women speeding in a car, lost control and hit a tree head on. The passenger was ejected from the car through the front windscreen, she's Patrick's patient. The driver would have ejected but the steering wheel stopped her. She's in the worst shape, multiple head injuries and chest injuries. The chest is the most serious at this point, so Leo and Dr Quartermaine are working on her." Epiphany informed the assembled group. Robin, Lainey and Kelly collectively shook their heads. Robin had been toying with the idea of a girl's night out, Epiphany's news decided for her.

"I was thinking about it, what Elizabeth needs is Emily to talk to, but she's not here. So we have to step up. Do you think a girls night out is in order?" Kelly asked.

"I was thinking the same thing" Robin smiled.

"I think the company of some girlfriends and a few shots of Tequila may numb the pain for a while" Lainey observed.

"At least that's something, how about tonight 7pm at Jake's? Patrick can mind Emma. He'll probably need some daddy time with her after this surgery today." Robin suggested.

"Oh man you know I'm gonna be there" laughed Kelly.

"Me too I don't want to be left out". Lainey added.

***********************************************

Jason's finger hovered over the button, before he pressed it. He didn't normally visit his men when they were injured, he distanced himself from them to protect them and paid their medical bills instead. He was here to see Jimmy Katzen, an employee who had been bashed on the docks the night before. Although this bashing had nothing to do with "business" more with the fact that Jimmy had been caught in bed with another man's wife. The husband had jumped him and put him in hospital. Jason wasn't supposed to be seeking Elizabeth out, and he told himself he wasn't. He had a reason for being here and if he caught an accidental glimpse of her well so be it. Yes they had broken up again, but that didn't mean he could stop caring or needing to see she was alright. The constant walks past the hospital day care and the anonymous donations of toys didn't make him feel better about not seeing Jake and Cameron. Would catching a glimpse of Elizabeth make him feel worse or better, of even satisfy him at all? This was what he was reduced to, and he'd be damned if he'd give it up. The elevator stopped at the requested floor and he found himself holding his breathe in anticipation of seeing Elizabeth, as the doors slid open,. He released the breathe in a whoosh. No Elizabeth only Epiphany. He approached Epiphany slowly.

"uhh Epiphany" he asked quietly. She looked up from her paperwork with a slight smile.

"Mr Morgan! What can I do for you?" she answered, suspicious that he would be looking for Elizabeth.

"I wanted to enquire about a patient that was brought in this morning and if he's allowed visitors?" he replied to her disbelieving raised eyebrow.

"Name?" she asked in her brusque way.

"Jimmy Katzen" he replied. Epiphany consulted her patient list and nodded.

"He was beaten up pretty bad! Family of yours?" she enquired.

"No!" he replied. "A business associate, is he allowed visitors?"

"Yes he is as a matter of fact, room 710. You can go see him"

"Thank you." Jason hesitated, tapping the desk with one hand and looking about him.

"Elizabeth has been in the OR for quite sometime." Epiphany supplied the information without prompting. She knew his hesitation was due to one of two things, either he didn't want to run in to her or he was hoping he would. Either way Epiphany didn't need the drama.

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll be gone by the time she gets back." Jason looked down as he spoke, not wanting Epiphany to know he was relieved yet disappointed all at once. He wanted a glimpse of her but he didn't want an audience. He tapped the desk one more time, nodding his thanks in Epiphany's direction and headed for room 710. Epiphany watched him walk away, shaking her head. Those two were no good together and yet they were no good apart.

Elizabeth walked tiredly towards the hub. They had lost their patient on the operating table so there was no post-op care for her to organise. Patrick had declared the patient dead, the nursing staff had cleaned up and managed the paperwork while Patrick and Matt had gone out to speak to the family. Dr Leo had not been able to save his patient either. "What a waste!" she thought. She smiled as Robin approached her and walked shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Are you okay?" Robin enquired worriedly.

"Yeah I am. Patrick and Matt didn't seem hopeful going in, but they tried their hardest." Elizabeth told her tiredly.

"Yeah I know. I've just been discussing with Kelly and Lainey that a girls night out is way over due. How do you feel about Jakes tonight?" Robin asked her.

"Sounds like just what I need. If Grams will baby sit, I'm in." she smiled tiredly. They continued walking towards the Hub where Lainey and Kelly were both standing talking to Nadine and Leyla.

"Elizabeth is going to check if she can get a babysitter. If she can we're all in. Patrick can mind Emma tonight." Robin advised all listening.

Patrick, Matt and Leo approached from behind.

"I've already arranged a night out with Matt and Leo at Jake's" Patrick countered.

Robin looked slightly mutinous and then realizing that Patrick would need the night more than she did after loosing a patient, relented immediately.

"Well I guess I'm out then. It's just you girls, so make sure you have one or two for me." Epiphany looked at the group, and smiled.

"If you don't stay out all night I can watch Emma at your place for a few hours"

Patrick and Robin looked at each other uncertainly and then back at the more than capable Epiphany.

"Really? You would do that?" Robin asked.

"Yes. She's gorgeous and the sweetest baby. I'd love to baby sit for you"

Patrick moved forward taking Epiphany's shoulders, massaging them.

"You are the best!"

"Just me I guess! I'll call Grams" Elizabeth stated.

Jason was taking his cell phone out of his pocket to call Cody, when he heard her voice. He knew he should walk straight to the elevator and avoid her, but he was drawn to the sound of her voice. As he rounded the corner he saw Leo and Matt looking on as Elizabeth closed her phone, a smile lighting her face and making her eyes sparkle. She hadn't seen him but he had a clear view of her between Matt and Leo, until they both moved. They appeared to surround her all at once.

"I have a babysitter so it looks like it's Tequila shots for the girls" she laughed as Kelly, Lainey and Robin Wooo hooed.

"Well you can hardly call it a girls night out if Leo, Matt and I are going to be there doing Tequila shots with you." Patrick countered.

Kelly shook her head. "We don't have to sit with you. You can sit at your table and we can sit at ours".

"Aww come on you wouldn't leave me to drink with these two bozo's would you?" Leo asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth's going to busy dancing and doing Tequila shots with me. Aren't you Liz?" Matt flirted. Jason held his breathe, they were flirting with her, with his Elizabeth.

"Oh I don't know girls, maybe we should take pity on these boys and show them how to do Tequila shots properly" Elizabeth flirted back, and all of a sudden Jason couldn't swallow or breathe.

"What about our girl talk?" Lainey asked disappointed.

"I've always wanted to listen to girls talk!" laughed Matt as Leo nodded.

"Me too and Elizabeth is going to be dancing with me!" Leo stated.

"I'll dance with both of you if I've had enough shots" laughed Elizabeth.

Jason saw red, thinking only of smashing Matt and Leo's faces. Instead he threw his cell phone with all his strength. It hit the nurse's desk and bounced off smashing into bits on the floor at his feet. The noise of the phone smashing and his growl of anger a fraction of a second before he threw the cell phone, alerted the group. Matt and Leo seemed to part leaving him in full view of Elizabeth. Shocked she stared at him as he stared back. His love and pain evident to anyone witnessing the scene. Elizabeth's smile fell away and he eyes clouded with her own pain. Jason recognised it instantly, and knew he'd put it there. He shook his head once at her and muttered "I'm sorry" to the crowd as he dipped his head and walked with pace to the elevator.

Robin stepped forward to a shaking Elizabeth, slipping an arm around her for support. Elizabeth lifted watery eyes to her.

"I need those Tequila shots even more now" she uttered miserably. Robin nodded.

"I understand" she turned to the others' assembled.

"How about we meet at Jake's at 7?" The others all nodded in agreement.

"Elizabeth can I come and pick you up, take you to Jake's?" Leo enquired. Elizabeth looked at him and then back at the ladies of her group, Nadine seeing the appeal in her eyes came to her rescue immediately.

"I usually drive Elizabeth" she told Leo with feigned huffiness. Elizabeth smiled gratefully at her and turned back to Leo.

"That's right. I used to go with Em but Nadine took over driving duties.

Robin clapped her hands. "Ok people lets get going".

****************************************

Jason strode in to Jakes' and approached Coleman. Slapping two hundred dollar bills on the bar.

"I want a room for the night. Room 8 if it's available." He stated.

"Sure man. Planning on going on a bender?" Coleman smirked as he handed him the keys, snatching up the hundred dollar bills.

"Yeah" was all Jason said as he took the key and headed towards his old room.

What was he doing here? Was he a glutton for punishment? Why torture himself watching Leo and Matt, drink, dance and flirt with Elizabeth? Or worse still see her flirt with either one of them or both. He didn't know why he was there to watch or why he'd gotten the room, but he decided he must be nuts.

He sat on the bed, thinking about the last time Elizabeth had been in this room with him. It was so long ago. But his memories were vivid. How he felt about Elizabeth, how she refused to give them a chance. When they had made love the night of the black out she told him that he had always been the risk that was to big to take. Yet she was now the mother of his son, a son he couldn't claim and a woman he shouldn't love but did with all his heart. Jason lay back on the bed and waited for 7 o'clock to come.

*********************************************

Elizabeth had dressed carefully. She liked Matt and Leo but she loved Jason. She wasn't ready to move on. They were great looking, successful and safe. But they weren't Jason. They were certainly great for a battered ego but she did not want to lead them on. Elizabeth chose low riding dark blue jeans and a light weight cream knit top, with a scooped neckline and no sleaves as it was usually warm in Jake's and drinking Tequila shots made her more so. She had a heavy denim jacket to wear to and from Jake's to combat the cold. She had washed her hair letting it dry naturally in to loose curls, then pulled it up in to a loose up do, some of the curls escaping to curl around her neck and chin. She lined her eyes with dark eyeliner and applied mascara. She dusted her cheeks with a rosy blush and ran a pale pinkie brown lip gloss over her lips. She surveyed her work in the mirror, not to much not to little, minimalist was the key. Her only concession was the small chunk of red glass hanging from the silver chain around her neck. She didn't know why she wanted to wear it she just knew she did.

*********************************8

Jake's was kind of busy tonight Jason decided. This was good for him because it meant he could fade in to the back ground and just watch. He found a vacant table at the back between the jukebox and the pool tables and told Coleman to keep his drinks coming. The clock ticked over to 7.10pm as a restless Jason stood up and decided to play pool. He moved around the table with precision, sinking balls. At 7.15pm precisely he felt the hair at his nape stand on end and knew Elizabeth had arrived. He was bent over lining up a shot and glanced in the direction of the bar entrance. His breathe catching as he watched Elizabeth remove her denim jacket. She looked hot, sexy and beautiful and he realized instantly he'd made a mistake. He should never have come here.

Elizabeth, Nadine, Leyla, Robin, Kelly, Lainey and Patrick had arrived first and were settling in to tables when Matt and Leo walked in. They walked straight over and took seats either side of Elizabeth.

"Coleman! Bring us our usual and plenty of it" Kelly yelled.

Jason wasn't sure if Elizabeth knew he was there, he could see she was tense when she first arrived but 5 Tequila shots later and many ribald quotes from Kelly and she had relaxed. She was laughing and joking with everyone, she hadn't singled out either Matt or Leo, but both men were clearly interested in her. Jason was only just able to tolerate it. He had continued to quietly play pool, drink and observe. He had started to relax when the sound of Leo's voice and his question, made Jason stiffen with jealousy.

"Liz would you like to dance?" damn fool thought Jason her name is ELIZABETH. He waited for her answer.

"It depends what do you want to dance to?" She laughed.

"Ladies' choice" he replied.

"OH well I'll just have to see what's on the jukebox these days" Elizabeth stood up not so steadily and headed for the jukebox. Stopping abruptly as she saw Jason straighten from the pool table. She stared and he stared back. She licked her lips and Jason's eyes were drawn to her plump pink lips, he thought he'd die on the spot. He started to say "Hi" but his eyes caught the flash of red glass at her throat and all thought left his head. She still had the red glass he'd given her, it meant something to her. Elizabeth looked at him a moment longer, then shook her head and continued towards the jukebox. She was completely aware of Jason watching her and stayed longer than she needed to. She had seen the song she wanted to pick for Leo immediately. She swayed slightly, under Jason's intense gaze, not realizing the movement made her hips wiggle in Jason's direction. Jason gulped his eyes drawn to her neat backside encased in her tight jeans. Then she heard him.

"Elizabeth" he groaned. She straightened immediately, punching the number of the song she'd chosen, spun away from him and headed back towards her table.

As she passed Robin she bent down and whispered "Jason's here!" and Robin replied "I know! We saw you". Elizabeth looked at her with appeal in her eyes. Elizabeth looked around the faces of the assembled women, looking for answers to a question she was too scared to ask.

"You can feel it from here too" Nadine told her.

"No one would blame you Elizabeth, the guy is hot and you can feel the hum in the air between you from here". Kelly added. "Personally I don't know how you can resist. I'm having a hard enough time just sitting here squirming in my seat"

"No it's done. We agreed" Elizabeth muttered through tense lips. She shook her head determined to ignore if not forget his presence. Elizabeth noticed Nadine staring at her neck, and thought she must have broken out in a rash at the brief encounter with Jason. Her hand flew up to her neck and encountered the red glass she'd turned in to a pendant.

"I meant to say before Elizabeth, I love that pendant. Where did you get it?" Nadine followed up her stare with the innocent question.

"I forget!" Elizabeth muttered clearly distressed, as the song she'd chosen, Pink's "You and Your Hand" started to play. She smiled, determined to forget the red glass around her neck and the man who gave it to her boring holes in to her back with his eyes, and extended her hand towards Leo.

"You want to dance to this with me?" he asked amused and he stood up immediately catching on to the joke, as Matt and Patrick exploded in laughter.

"What are you laughing at Matt? You can come dance with us too?" Elizabeth told him pointedly. Matt sighed.

"I'll sit it out, but I get the message." Matt told her with good humor.

"Doesn't phase me" Leo stated.

"Oh me either. I don't give up so easily" Matt retorted. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at both of them and led Leo to a space on the floor, not really a dance floor but where people tended to congregate to dance. Elizabeth and Leo danced together, laughing and playing up to the words of the song. While Jason looked on smiling, Leo didn't have a chance with his Elizabeth. The whole time Elizabeth was totally aware of Jason's surveillance and she got angrier by the second.

When the song ended, Elizabeth strode back to the table, downing the shot Kelly had waiting for her and then stalked back to the jukebox, not bothering to look at Jason. She searched again for the song she'd seen before when selecting the song for her dance with Leo. She knew Jason was watching her intently. What the hell were they doing playing this game, doing this dance? They were over, it was safer for Elizabeth and the boys and Jason had paid her off. What was he doing here? Elizabeth felt her anger build, she wanted to taunt him, torment him and make him admit to why he was there without having to directly ask him. She found the song and then punched the numbers in. She heard the first few beats of the Neyo song "Closer" she spun around and leaned back against the jukebox arms spread, draped over the jukebox, she was positioned specifically for Jason eyes.

_Closer, Closer, Closer, Closer, _

She faced him, her eyes focused, glittering and unwavering. Jason caught is breathe.

_Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are_

"Dance with me!" Elizabeth spoke her first words to Jason and it wasn't a question it was a demand, her small group of friends watched intently.

_Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear_

She had started to back up towards the dance floor.

"Elizabeth you know I don't dance" She only smiled a sensual smile and Jason groaned tantalised by her.

_Telling me  
That she wants to own me  
To control me_

Jason felt as if she had touched him, grasped his arm and was leading him to the dance floor. To his shock he realized she hadn't touched him at all, but the pull of her had him following her like a puppy.

_Come closer  
Come closer_

Once she'd reached the spot where she'd just been dancing with Leo, she stopped and Jason automatically stopped too. She shook her head, moving closer to him, starting to move in time to the music, her hips swaying.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under a spell i can't break_

"Then let me dance for you!" she whispered just loud enough for Jason to hear. Jason's breathe hissed and eyes widened, clueing Elizabeth in to the fact that she had his complete and undivided attention.

_I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop_

She looked intently at him and Jason realized Elizabeth was seducing him. She moved, swaying her hips, raising her arms and moving in time to the music, singing the words of the song.

_And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop_

She danced only for Jason as he stood rooted to the spot totally mesmerised, his jeans becoming tight.

_I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue_

Jason couldn't swallow, he knew he should walk away but he couldn't she wanted to dance for him and he wanted her to. The words of the song were speaking to him. Jason licked his lips, and Elizabeth saw the gesture, knowing she was going too far but unable to stop. The words of the song were speaking to her too.

_She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want_

"God I feel like a voyeur!" stated Nadine.

"I feel like we should leave and give them some privacy" Leyla agreed.

"Yet it's impossible to stop watching" croaked Lainey

"Some thing tells me I'm going to need a cold shower after this" Kelly groaned.

"I know what you mean" muttered Matt.

Patrick turned to Robin "How come you've never done anything like that for me?"

"I've just had a baby I don't think the jelly belly would hold up to those moves" she complained, amazed at the diminutive Elizabeth's ability to dance.

"I'll give you six months' Patrick promised.

"You've got it" Robin replied.

"Wow she didn't move like that for me" complained Leo.

"That's because that little girl is all stitched up boys. She's got it bad but it's all for Jason Morgan" Kelly informed him.

"It's mutual" Robin interjected. "Elizabeth's name is tattooed on that man's heart"

"and on his co.." Kelly's comment was interrupted by the other women's collective

"Kelly!".

"Well look at him! What? Okay! Okay! I just wish it was me. I'd love a bit of hot meaningless sex with Jason Morgan" Kelly sighed.

"Jason Morgan doesn't do meaningless sex!" Robin scoffed, blushing as all eyes turned to her questioningly. She patted Patrick's leg and turned her gaze back to Elizabeth and Jason.

Elizabeth was into her dance for Jason and enjoying the effect she was having on him. She had forgotten where she was and everyone else in the room. She was only aware of the music, singing the words to him and dancing for him. She felt the zing of her blood flowing through her veins, tequila mixed with love and a heavy dose of sexual arousal and need for Jason, urging her on.

_She wants to own me  
Come closer  
She says "come closer"_

She knew Jason was mesmerised by her and it was a heady feeling knowing the effect she was having on him. She was transfixed by the liquid blue eyes watching her every move, of his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, of every muscle straining from the effort of not reaching out to touch her.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under a spell i can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop_

She wanted to shake him up, she wanted to get to him the way he got to her. She moved closer, making sure she brushed against him. She moved to his side, intent on circling him, her hand trailing lightly around the waist band of his straining jeans as she moved to brush her body against him from behind. Jason's head was twisted round, watching every move. She knew he was hard, tension oozing out of him wondering how far she would take the dance and wondering what she would do next. Her hand momentarily dropped to squeeze one clenched buttock and place a brief kiss on his neck. His head dropped back, eyes closed enjoying her touch.

_And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop_

Jason rocked on his feet and steadied himself as she moved back in front of him. Facing away from him she dipped her head forward rolling her hips from side to side, the effect allowing Jason's eyes to focus on her behind. His fingers itched with the need to reach out and touch her, she was so close. She swung around to face him, catching his eyes and holding them as she raised her arms above her head once more, letting her hair out to fall around her shoulders. Then she ran her hands down over her body lingering momentarily to push her breasts together slightly.

_I just can't stop nooooo  
I just can't stop nooooo  
I just can't stop nooooo  
I just can't stop nooooo_

His eyes dropped from hers to her chest and he licked his lips again, her breathing was ragged just like his, he knew she was as turned on as he was. His eyes roamed back to her eyes.

"Elizabeth' he pleaded. Right now she could make him beg, he knew it and he didn't care.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under a spell I can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop_

He gazed at her mouth, her lips parted slightly as if she as waiting for him to kiss her. She raised a hand slowly to his face, caressing his cheek, then traced his lips with one finger. Her eyes widened as his lips parted and his tongue snaked out to lick the tip of her finger and then suck it in to his mouth. Her breathe caught in her throat, her eyes widened at the action. He could feel himself leaning in to her, getting closer.

_And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop_

"Jason" she whispered, and he was undone. He groaned, closing the small gap between them, wrapping hard arms around he body and lifting her off her feet as his mouth came down on hers. He trapped one arm to her side with his but her other arm was free and she raised it to thread her fingers through his hair, holding his head still as they kissed. She pulled his head back by the hair gasping for breathe.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under a spell i can't break_

"Take me somewhere" she demanded. He nodded as she pulled his head back to her to kiss again. With no other thought in his head, Jason with Elizabeth wrapped firmly in his arms, turned and slowly started to walk out of the bar and headed up the stairs to the room he'd rented.

_I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop_

_Come Closer_

An uncomfortable cloud of silence in the noisy bar hung over the two tables of friends. No one could utter a word. Kelly quickly poured out Tequila shots for everyone. Which were downed by all simultaneously? They all looked at each other.

"Well I don't know about any of you but I feel like I could smoke a cigarette right now" Kelly stated in shock.

"It was intense alright" Nadine muttered.

"Who knew Elizabeth could move like that?" Leyla was impressed.

"That kind of chemistry doesn't come along every day. It's not healthy to deny it." Lainey commented.

"You're all wrong. It's not as simple as chemistry or attraction. It's love, the deep and intense kind. Those two will be miserable if they don't find a way to be together" Robin added knowingly glancing at Patrick. They all nodded in agreement, while Kelly filled everyone's shot glasses again.

"I want to make a toast. You and Patrick can sit this one out." Kelly told Robin and the group.

"To Elizabeth and Jason, may we all find some thing like those two have" Nadine, Leyla, Kelly and Lainey raised their glasses and clinked them together, only Matt and Leo hesitated.

"I guess neither of us stood a chance" Matt stated to Leo. Leo smiled a quirky smile.

"I guess not. But it sure would have been nice"

"Definitely" Matt agreed. Matt and Leo then raised their glasses clinking them with the others.

"To Elizabeth and Jason" they chimed in unison.

Jason was surprised how easy he found it to search for his room key, open the door and walk through it. All accomplished with Elizabeth held firmly in his arms and their mouths fused together. He kicked the door shut, and lowered her to the ground, never once breaking their kiss. His hands roamed her body, running down her spine and over her rear, cupping each buttock in his hands and pulling her firmly up against his body, rubbing her against his erection. He felt her moan against his mouth as she felt how hard he was, and he smiled through their kiss. She pulled back to look in to his eyes, an answering smile on her own face, her hands stroking through his hair. Jason started to push her backwards towards the bed, as her hands found the hem of her top, lifting it over her head. She stopped abruptly looking about the room, recognition coming slowly.

"This room" she began in a soft choked voice. He looked about him as his hands went to hers to help her remove her top.

"Yes?" he encouraged.

"Never mind" she uttered as her top was removed and flung to the floor. She stepped out of her shoes and pushed Jason backwards toward the bed, it caught him behind the knees and he fell to a sitting position. Elizabeth stood in front of him, swiftly undoing her jeans and stepping out of them. Jason's eyes were riveted to the pink lace panties and matching bra she wore. She knelt down then and removed Jason's bicycle boots and socks. When she stood again Jason reached for her, pulling her towards him to rest his lips just below her navel, his tongue coming out to taste her skin. She reached around and unclasped her bra throwing it to the floor as Jason continued to press kisses to her stomach, moving lower slowly, his hands holding her right where he wanted her. Elizabeth leaned over his shoulder bunching the material of his t-shirt in her hands and tugging at it until she'd pull it over his head. She ran her hands over his back and up to his shoulders as he resumed kissing a path from her navel to her panty line. He heard her moan, when he moved lower than the panty line kissing her wetness through her panty's. He hooked unsteady fingers into her panty's and pulled them down over her hips to her ankles watching her step out of them. Before he could resume kissing the intimate path he'd started, he was abruptly shoved backwards landing on his back on the bed. Elizabeth moved to his side to help him remove his jeans and boxer briefs. Once this was completely and just as he was about to wrap his arms around her and search her lips out to kiss, she again shoved him backwards. Elizabeth threw her leg over his hips to straddle him, taking him completely inside her in one swift movement, making Jason moan in pleasure. Her head was lowered her hair covering her face and Jason frantically worked to move her hair out of the way so he could look in to her eyes. She lifted her face to look at him, and to Jason's shock her realized she was angry, furious in fact.

"Elizabeth?" he was stunned and questioning. She looked down at him with such fury.

"We shouldn't be doing this!" she told him and yet her thrusting movements belied her words.

Instantly Jason's anger was ignited. What the hell did she have to be mad about? She was the one rubbing her self all on him. She asked to be taken "somewhere".

"I know. But you started it" he reminded her.

"Shut up I don't want to hear it. Can't we just fuck?" she growled at him.

Jason grabbed her face with his hands, but she tried to slap them away.

"Don't touch me! Don't!" she yelled at him. "Just let me fuck you" she growled again, grinding her hips down on him in demonstration.

Jason sat up, still buried deep inside of her. He still held her face in his hands, as she'd been unsuccessful in slapping his hands away.

"You wanna fuck?" he warned.

"Yes!" she yelled back

"You wanna fuck? I'll fuck you!" he yelled back. He tried to change positions and flip her on to her back, and she started to fight him. But Jason won the wrestle easily. He turned them over, reversing their positions without withdrawing from her and she thrust her hips at him to accommodate him. He slid hard hands under her buttocks to hold her still so he could bury himself further inside her, his eyes concentrating on what he was doing. He looked up suddenly and their eyes met. Elizabeth shut hers immediately twisting her head to the side. "Don't look at me" she warned and his eye's slipped to the red glass at her throat. Jason had a momentary return of sanity and stilled, taking a rasping breathe he withdrew from her completely sitting back on his haunches to study her. Her eyes flew open and he saw the fury in them again. She sat up hitting him.

"Don't! Don't stop!" she spat at him in protest. She continued to hit him and Jason's sanity deserted him and he was suddenly as furious as she was. Jason's was angry at Elizabeth that she could reduce their love to this, at himself for the life he'd chosen at every damn thing that kept him from her.

"Just fuck me!" she demanded. "Just fuck me"

Jason grabbed her by the hips flipping her over on to her stomach.

"Get on your knees" he ordered pushing her up on her hands and knees as she complied. He positioned himself behind her and between her legs and slammed in to her, grabbing her hips and holding them still to accommodate him.

"Is this what you want?" he demanded.

"Yes" she cried her head falling back in heated pleasure. Jason closed his eyes and started to thrust in to her hard. She pushed back against him, moaning "Oh Yes!" she urged.

"Harder!" she instructed and Jason slammed in to her.

"Faster" she moaned, as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Jason reacted savagely to her panting repeated demands of "Fuck Me!" his hands gripping hard at her hips as he continued to pound in to her. As the pleasurable tension began to build Jason felt his emotions take hold of him. He didn't want to come like this, he didn't want sex between them to be about anger. He opened his eyes and focused on her slim shoulders, the graceful line of her spine and the dip of her hips as they curved. Subtly he modified his rhythm, while maintaining a passionate urgency. He held one hip in his hand loosening his death grip, and with the other he stroked her thigh and up over her hip to the side of her stomach. He concentrated on her, he loved her and she could enjoy them in anger but he refused to, he wanted only to love her. Then he realized her heated, repeated demands of "Fuck me!" had changed to sobbing requests of "Love me?". Jason was close and he leant forward slightly to tell her "I do love you, Elizabeth" Her head reared back. Jason felt her inner muscles grip him and spasm as her orgasm gripped her, she panted with release and moaned her pleasure. Jason listened to Elizabeth and with one last urgent thrust his orgasm gripped him as well, leaving him moaning Elizabeth's name in release.

It took awhile for the spasms of pleasure to die down. Jason could feel Elizabeth's thigh's quivering and knew like him, her legs were like jelly. He slowly pulled out of her and she collapsed on her stomach. He laid down on his side beside her, reaching for her he pulled her back against him, pressing kisses to her shoulder and the back of her neck. Elizabeth snuggled back against him, tangling her legs in his and burrowing almost beneath him.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked and she nodded.

"Did I hurt you?" Jason was wracked with the idea that in giving her what she seemed to want he would have hurt her or reminded her of being raped.

"No! You gave me exactly what I wanted. Actually if I'm honest I needed it" she confessed.

"I didn't remind you of something bad?" he asked. Elizabeth recognised immediately the fear in his words.

"Jason even when you were pounding away at me I knew you loved me. That's why I didn't feel any fear, and I didn't have a nasty flash back" she smiled. "I honestly loved every second."

"Why were you so angry with me Elizabeth?" he asked with hurt making him frown.

"I don't know take your pick. I love you, you love me. But we can't be together. Carly will always come first with you, over me and over Jake. Even Sonny comes first despite the fact that he betrayed you. Even the business, the thing you say you hate, comes first" the bitterness was literally oozing out of her, but her voice was normal, resigned.

"Okay none of that is true, but I get why you think it" he paused, not sure he wanted to know the answer to the real question but then continued. "What specifically happened now, just a few minutes ago to make you angry? I know the dance was all about making me squirm. But why did you want to use me just now? Why did you talk like that?" he was searching her face for a clue anything that could make him understand.

"This room it's mocking me. This is the room you had when I came to you, after running out on the Face Of Deception photo shoot?" she was accusing him of something but he wasn't quite sure of what.

"Yes! I asked for it"

"Why? Why would you do that?" she begged.

"Why? Well because I love it." She stared at him incredulous and he continued to explain "The first time you ever let me get really close to you was here. I wanted to kiss you so bad, and especially when you came back for you gloves" he admitted.

"So you like to throw it in my face? All the mistakes I've made?" she scoffed at him.

"What? I wasn't trying to rub it in you face. Why would you think that?" Jason was more confused than ever.

"I was such a fool that day. Talking about Lucky when all I really wanted was to be with you. If I hadn't been such an idiot we'd be together now. Nothing could keep us a part." She paused searching his face before she continued. "You blame me don't you? That I get so scared of all the bad things that can happen. You think I don't trust you to protect me and the boys?" Jason could see that she was scared now.

"NO I blame myself. I'm the one who is scared. I'm the one who doesn't trust myself and the honest truth is I couldn't bare it if something happened and you looked at me and blamed me. You turned against me once Elizabeth I couldn't live through it again. That would be it for me. I'd never survive it."

"Well I blame me." She told him quietly. "I know we've made this decision to stay apart. But I don't know how to do that Jason. I don't know how to stop wanting to be with you or love you." she told him.

"I know. That patient I visited today?" at her nod he continued "he's an employee but he didn't get bashed because of the business it was a domestic dispute, he was fooling around with a married woman and the husband caught them and bashed him. But I used it as an excuse to come to the hospital and see you"

"Good thing you have lots of money, you broke your phone" she smiled at him, warming him.

He scowled at her "I smashed my phone to smithereens because you were flirting with Leo and Matt, I didn't like it"

"You came here to spy on me" she accused.

"You bet your ass I did."

Her eyes roamed his face "You want to know the craziest thing of all?" he nodded gathering her close as she started to stroke her hand through his hair.

"Despite the fact that I know we've made this decision to be apart that whatever we feel for each other isn't worth the risk, I still have this crazy fantasy that I can give you more children' he groaned burying his face in her neck.

"Jake is such a gorgeous baby, he's smart, he has your eyes and he is a pure joy to be around and I get to thinking about all the things you missed not just since he was born but during my pregnancy, and I wish that we could be together and have more children and you'd get to experience every thing. I know it's wrong but I can't help it." He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes watery with unshed tears and gently kissed her lips.

"I wish that too" he whispered.

"I'm sorry about before" she told him

"It's okay. I'm sorry you thought I was throwing this room in your face" he replied.

"What are we going to do Elizabeth?"

"Feels like déjà vu doesn't it?" she asked but Jason didn't understand.

"Like the night of the blackout all over again" she clarified.

"I protected you that night, I didn't tonight" he told her gravely.

"You protected me but we ended up making Jake anyway. Maybe no protection is the key:" she joked.

"Don't make jokes Elizabeth. What if I got you pregnant again?" he asked.

"Well you'll have to marry me." She joked and at his pained expression she assured him. "Let's worry about it if and when it happens" she curled her body in to his and his own hardened in response.

"Let's have one more night Jason. Just like the night of the black out" she suggested.

"You'll stay all night with me? Just like you did then?" he asked gathering her closer.

"Yes! We'll worry about tomorrow, when it comes."

"I don't think I could let you go right now" he admitted.

Elizabeth smiled pressing kisses to his lips, rolling on to her back and dragging him with her. He raised himself on one arm, hovering over her stroking her hair away from her face, gazing at her.

"I love you Elizabeth. I know that somewhere in me, I've always been in love with you and nothing will ever change it or take it away." he told her solemnly, tears welling in his eyes.

"I love you Jason. I always have and I always will."


End file.
